Utilizador Discussão:Enriador
Olá, seja bem-vindo! Seja muito bem-vindo ao Star Wars Wiki! Você deixou uma mensagem na minha página de discussão no dia 4, dizendo sobre o seu interesse em editar no wiki. Eu deixei a mensagem de boas-vindas acima, junto com as páginas que vão te ensinar a editar no wiki. Se tiver mais dúvidas ou sugestões (ou só quiser conversar mesmo), é só me deixar mensagens. Você também me perguntou sobre o lance de Moderador... olha só, eu não entendo muito sobre esses termos dos Wikis. Todos os usuários podem ajudar o administrador, por exemplo: criando artigos, notificando vandalismos, etc. Então, é isso aí. Boa-sorte e feliz ano novo! PS - Ah, só mais uma pergunta: Você é do Brasil ou de Portugal? Dash Rendar 20h44min de 5 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) Valeu! É isso aí, meu amigo! Chegou com tudo no wiki! O artigo que você criou ficou muito legal, e eu também editei nele para melhorá-lo. Também gosto muito do IG-88, principalmente a unidade IG-88D, que é o artigo destacado atual e também inimigo do Dash Rendar. A propósito, está no meu cronograma terminar todas as páginas relacionadas ao IG-88, não só os quatro dróides mas também a nave IG-2000, aquele lance com a Segunda Estrela da Morte, a Revolução Dróide e etc. Se precisar de ajuda é só deixar mensagens. Que a Força esteja com você, Enriador! 19h59min de 8 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) Galaxies Ah, tudo bem. Legal você cuidar do Star Wars Galaxies, pois eu não tenho nehum tópico relacionado à esse assunto. Quanto à demora, não tem problema algum. Eu mesmo demorei quase dois meses para fazer as páginas do Sombras do Império, e mesmo assim falta artigos para fazer, como Gall e Ord Mantell. Boa sorte com esses artigos, e eu vou fazer os que você requisitou. Que a Força... ah, essa parada da força já encheu né? 21h35min de 8 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) IG-2000 Muito legal o artigo! Em breve eu vou revisá-lo como você pediu, adicionando imagens e outras coisas, mas o atual etá muito bom mesmo. Só não edito na página agora por que atualmente eu estou trabalhando na página principal do IG-88, que é grande pra caramba, mas em breve estará pronta. Sobre o MSN, eu não tenho mais. Aconteceu um lance muito estranho comigo e eu perdi (acho que me roubaram a senha coisa e tal). Ah, mais uma coisa: não precisa me chamar de senhor não. Só um "você" já tá legal. Eu tenho 15 anos, e você? 17h41min de 9 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) IG-88 Vi a sua mensagem na minha página, e se quiser ajuda com esse artigo colossal pode contar comigo. Eu não jogo Star Wars Combine não, aliás eu nunca tinha ouvido falar. Valeu pela informação, vou procurar saber mais (e quem sabe criar um artigo sobre isso). Ah, e já que você gosta do IG-88, acho que vai curtir esses artigos: IG-88, IG-88B e IG-88C. São artigos que eu fiz nesse final de semana, mas ainda faltam muitos; tipo IG-88A, Revolução Dróide etc. Bye, bye... May the Force be with you, he he! 16h07min de 13 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) An Empire Divided Shooooow! O artigo ficou excelente, muito bom mesmo. Pelo visto você já aprendeu a utilizar o wiki. Continue assim que você vai longe! Vou te ajudar a terminar, fazendo os artigos que você pediu, mas antes eu vou terminar o assunto IG-88 (pra não embolar muito as coisas). Aliás, valeu os elogios sobre os artigos e também o novo "você sabia". Ah, você disse que parece que só tem eu e você editando... he he, não é só a gente não. É que a maioria dos usuários não cria novos artigos, mas sim melhora (ou piora) os já existentes. Alguns deles não são nem registrados, e agem como anônimos mesmo. Aqui vai uma dica: logo abaixo do logo do wiki (Mustafar), há o tópico "navegação", e nele o link "mudanças recentes". Clicando vai aparecer as últimas mudanças feitas ao wiki, e assim você poderá ver quem está editando agora. O horário marcado nas edições não é o do Brasil, mas sim o UTC (um horário mundial). Ah, e se você conhece gente que também curte Star Wars, recomende o wiki; novos usuários são sempre bem-vindos. 14h48min de 17 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) Dash Rendar vs IG-88 Ah, sobre a luta do Dash e IG-88D é o seguinte: os eventos contados no wiki não podem ser muito detalhados, mas sim resumidos de uma forma que o povo entenda. Se nós contássemos cada detalhe os artigos seriam muito grandes para qualquer um ler. Por isso nós devemos colocar só o que for relevante. Mas, já que você está curioso, aqui vai: "Após a luta contra Boba Fett, IG-88D viajou até o ferro-velho de Ord Mantell para conseguir peças e montar uma nova espaçonave. Durante seu tempo no planeta, ele rastreia e descobre que Fett estava no Sistema Zhar. Entretanto, o mercenário Dash Rendar havia sido contratado pela Aliança Rebelde para descobrir a localização de Boba Fett, e após descobrir sobre a luta de Fett contra IG-88, decide procurar o dróide assassino. Ele deduziu que IG-88 estava tentando construir uma nova nave, e passou a procurar por ele em ferro-velhos espalhados pela Galáxia. Após algum tempo, ele finalmente chegou em Ord Mantell. IG-88D então usou suas habilidades e reprogramou os dróides do planeta para atacar Rendar. Entretanto, Dash usou um trem do planeta e conseguiu sobreviver, destruindo todos os dróides enviados por IG-88. Dash encontra IG-88D, que diz que Rendar tem uma probabilidade de 0% de sobreviver à luta. Gabando-se, IG-88 conta a localização de Boba Fett. Os dois então começam a briga.” No jogo é o seguinte: IG-88 É O CARA!!! O dróide é doidão, e sempre que atira é pra matar. Ele usa um canhão de pulso e uma pistola laser, mas o que ele adora fazer é dar os seus altos pulos e cair bem em cima de Dash. Não adianta fugir, pois ele sempre encontra Rendar. Pergunta: como Dash Rendar (um humano com uma pistolinha) consegue derrotar IG-88? Resposta: DASH RENDAR TAMBÉM É O CARA!!! Dash usa a inteligência para derrotar IG-88. O local da batalha é a área onde os metais do ferro-velho são derretidos, e por isso existem dois grandes caldeirões cheios de lava. A difícil tática é atrair IG-88 para perto desses caldeirões, e quando ele estiver bem próximo, é só vir por trás e dar alguns tiros nas costas do dróide. Ele vai cair na lava e perder mais da metade de sua barra de saúde. Entretanto, IG-88 tem uma habilidade especial (leia o artigo IG-88 para saber mais) de mudar sua temperatura corporal, e ele começa a se gelar. Ele então dá um super-pulo e sai do caldeirão. Agora é a hora do mano-a-mano, pois ele está irado e é lógico que não vai cair no mesmo truque do caldeirão denovo (embora um amigo meu tenha conseguido jogar ele no outro caldeirão uma vez...). Depois de muitos tiros, pulos, gritos, risadas e pancadas, Dash finalmente consegue derrotar IG-88. Um fato que eu acho interessante no final da briga é que IG-88 simplesmente se apaga e cai no chão, e Dash vai embora na Outrider. O corpo de IG-88D continuou no ferro-velho, e ninguém sabe seu destino. Vai ver daqui há algum tempo criam uma história onde ele retorna... Que la Fuerza esteje con Enriador! 14h48min de 17 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) ---- Poxa cara, acho que não tem mais não. Eu me lembro que anos atrás tinha um download do SOTE (Shadows of the Empire) no site oficial do jogo na LucasArts, mas atualmente o site saiu do ar, junto com o download. Eu e meus amigos não conhecemos mais nenhum outro link, desculpe. Mas, como você mesmo disse, sorte minha eu ter esse jogo. 23h42min de 18 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) ---- Pois é, foi um grande vacilo da LucasArts mesmo. Pô cara, nós não somos os únicos aqui não. É que a maioria do pessoal que visita o wiki não edita, apenas lê as páginas; e os que editam não criam novos artigos. Mas de usuários que conversam e criam artigos, acho que nós somos quase os únicos mesmo. 13h42min de 20 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC)